Mobile devices have evolved into small computers that are able to perform tasks that just a few years ago few thought were possible. The current high-end devices are more powerful and integrated with more functionality allowing them to access the Internet in a seamless fashion. Wireless access to the Internet allows users to stay connected anywhere and anytime.
Current mobile devices utilize touch screens allowing users to interact with various applications. These touch screens utilize gestures that are mostly common among all devices allowing users to easily interact with the devices and applications.
Location services are also common among mobile devices. These applications allow users to perform certain actions including track where they are, search for items of interest near their current location, or obtain driving directions to destinations with respect to their current locations. Inherent in these map applications is the ability to use gestures. For example, if a user desires to zoom out of the displayed map, using two fingers or a finger and a thumb, the user can pinch the fingers together and the map zooms out. Consequently, if the user spreads the fingers apart, the map zooms in.
The added processing power of mobile devices allows speech to text operations. This technology allows users to replace the need for entering text into the mobile device by speaking into the microphone on the device. The speech is then analyzed and the converted speech is displayed to the user in text form. This greatly aids users in utilizing the mobile device in situations that are substandard (i.e. driving). Instead of typing on the small touch keyboard on the mobile device, the user is able to speak into the device and have the speech converted to text. While this functionality is relatively new for mobile devices, it is dependable and predictable.